


5 вещей, которых Джаред не знал о драконах

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover





	5 вещей, которых Джаред не знал о драконах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 things Jared never knew about dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90806) by aramuin. 



1\. Линька

Первый раз это происходит весной, когда заканчивается пятый сезон, и Дженсен выглядит немного порозовевшим. Гример Дженис дразнит его за злоупотребление скрабами. Дженсен свешивает голову набок и чуть улыбается, но у него краснеют кончики ушей, и Джареду приходится ждать до дома, чтобы спросить, в чем дело.

– Отвяжись, Джей. Это не смешно! 

Джаред примирительно поднимает руки, отступая на шаг. Дженсен вздыхает и приваливается спиной к кухонному столу.  
– Прости, я сорвался.

– Ничего страшного. – Это не совсем так, но одно из преимуществ любовника-телепата – Джареду не приходится волноваться об их отношениях, когда Дженсен устраивает сцены (хотя Джареду приходится работать с Дженсеном над этим, поскольку тот всё еще отказывается читать его мысли). – Я большой мальчик, справлюсь, но ты брюзжишь уже несколько дней, и я начинаю беспокоиться.

– Это ерунда. – Дженсен пытается отмахнуться, отталкиваясь от стола, чтобы добраться до кофе-машины. Джаред пользуется моментом, чтобы обхватить Дженсена за пояс. Наклонившись, он целует его в шею и замирает. Он не спорит с Дженсеном, когда тот такой колючий и измотанный. Дженсен сопротивляется половину цикла кофе-машины. – Ялиняю.

– Повтори, что ты сказал?

– Я линяю, черт побери! Хочешь, чтобы тебе по буквам написали? Письмо от ветеринара показать? – огрызается Дженсен.

Уголок рта Джареда дергается вверх, но он изо всех сил старается говорить так, чтобы в голосе не слышался смех.  
– Чувак, ты же не змее…

Он не договаривает фразу, потому что Дженсен сердито смотрит на него поверх очков.  
– Нет, я не змея, я чертов дракон.

– Но… ты…? – Джаред качает головой. – Я не думал, что драконы сбрасывают кожу.

– Да ты вообще не думаешь! – Дженсен пихает его в ребра и вырывается, чтобы поиграть с собаками. Джаред смотрит, как тот уходит, и достает мобильный телефон, набирая #5. – Привет, Дэвид. Слушай, у меня к тебе вопрос…

В пятницу утром с курьером доставляют посылку: двадцать грубых шлифовальных колодок и пару рабочих перчаток. Джаред выдерживает шутки, широко улыбаясь. Дженсен выглядит немного озадаченным, и Джаред целует мелкие морщинки в уголках его глаз. У них свободный уикенд – постановщики спецэффектов работали над последним эпизодом всю неделю, и Сэм с Дином им не нужны.

Он не может дождаться, когда наконец они окажутся дома. Там он хватается одной рукой за посылку, другой – за плечо Дженсена. У Джареда уже лучше получается телепортация. И теперь они приземляются на пляже, а не на три фута под водой. Они нашли этот пляж накануне возобновления съемок «Сверхъестественного», он слишком далеко к северу, чтобы опасаться присутствия даже самого смелого серфера, слишком далеко от населенных пунктов, чтобы опасаться зевак, и к тому же защищен крутыми холмами и гравийными руслами. 

Сюда легко добраться только с помощью телепортации, а Джаред единственный телепортатор в Ванкувере, ему незачем беспокоиться, что их обнаружат. Дженсен оглядывается, немного уставший и изрядно смущенный, но на пляже спокойно, и не проходит минуты, как он уже крутит плечами, разворачивая крылья.

У Дженсена-Аламо потертый вид, чешуйки тусклые в сравнении с яркими броневыми пластинами. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы почесать бока рогами, и чешуйки дождем осыпаются на гравий. Джаред улыбается, надевая перчатки, и подходит, чтобы похлопать Дженсена по хвосту.  
– Лучше ляг.

Дженсен вопросительно рычит, одновременно зевая, но послушно плюхается на землю. Земля содрогается. Джаред берет одну из шлифовальных колодок и начинает соскабливать болтающиеся чешуйки. Это не такая уж легкая работа, но новая шкура под ними блестит, а чешуйки достаточно крепкие, на них даже царапин не остается. Дженсен издает слабое горловое урчание, которое Джаред принимает за выражение счастья (правда, он никогда об этом Дженсену не сообщает).

К моменту, когда Джаред отбрасывает последнюю шлифовальную колодку, солнце уже садится. Дженсен сверкает в последних закатных лучах, чешуя и броня светятся. У Джареда ноют все мышцы, но Дженсен так урчит и выглядит таким отдохнувшим, лежа с расслабленной грацией на сером пляже. Джаред вспотел и думает о том, что пора домой.

Раньше, чем эта мысль успевает оформиться в мозгу, Дженсен открывает глаз и рассекает хвостом воздух, обхватывая Джареда лапой. Он немного расправляет крыло, создавая теплое укромное местечко, в которое забирается Джаред. Жар, идущий из груди Дженсена, отгоняет вечернюю прохладу, и Джаред слышит, как бьется его сердце, ровно и мощно. Он закрывает глаза, сонно прислоняясь к мягким новым чешуйкам.

_Спасибо, Джей._

– Да без проблем, – бормочет Джаред. – Но ты моешь всю неделю машины.

Дженсен мягко смеется, теснее прижимая Джареда.

_Хорошо. Хотел предложить минет, но раз тебя больше интересуют машины…_

– Задница, – ворчит Джаред. – Как не стыдно заставлять меня выбирать между минетом и мытьем машины!

_Ты хочешь и то, и другое?_ Дженсен сворачивается вокруг него, звук прибоя смягчается, отгороженный теплой чешуей и пыхтением Дженсена. _Ладно, может, и получишь в этот раз_.

– Вот и отлично, – мямлит Джаред, погружаясь в уютный полусон. – У нас все выходные впереди. У меня на них планы.

2\. Криптонит

Уже поздно, когда Джаред наконец выбирается из-за обеденного стола; он любит свою семью, готов поклясться, что любит, но у его мамы просто талант находить еще что-то, что ей непременно нужно ему рассказать как раз в тот момент, когда он находится в радостном ожидании совершенно другого. В результате Джаред освобождается на час позже, чем планировал, и получает текстовое сообщение от Дженсена. _Отправился на рыбалку_. Джаред улыбается.

Они вернулись всего неделю назад, и до сих пор есть что-то фантастическое в том, чтобы видеть Дженсена-Аламо. Во время обратного перелета Дженсен рассказывал ему, когда Джареду не спалось, и только они вдвоем разговаривали, а все остальные пассажиры Дженсена спали. Джареду всё еще трудно представить, что можно так спокойно находиться возле дракона и спать при этом, но он обрадовался возможности поболтать с Дженсеном о драконах вообще.

Такие разговоры Джаред предвидит в будущем; Дженсен всё еще... смущается, если можно так сказать, своего драконства. Ему требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть не скрывать всё, что связано с МДС. Джаред старается сдерживать свой энтузиазм и уважает границы Дженсена. Он всё еще пытается привыкнуть к этому, как и к своей новой экстрасенсорной способности (завидуй, Сэм!), а Дэвид угрожает, что перестанет отвечать на его звонки с любопытными вопросами.

Дженсен признался, что кое в чем Джаред может ему помочь: когда Дженсену понадобится быть драконом. Дженсен описывает это как сидение на стуле, который слишком мал и никогда не станет больше; Джаред слышал что-то такое от драконов в Париже. Большинство Королевской гвардии провели всю войну в драконьем обличье – каждый божий день. Эту привычку тяжело нарушить, а сейчас Дженсен постоянно находится рядом с Джаредом.

Ну, и потому, что Джаред такой замечательный, он обещал Дженсену устроить, чтобы они оказались наедине, и Дженсен смог бы проводить столько времени в драконьем обличье, сколько захочет. Для Джареда это большая жертва, потому что так он лишается секса, но скоро они вернутся к работе, а Ванкувер гораздо более населен, чем Техас, и придется отложить секс до Ванкувера.

Он не утруждает себя ответом на смс, просто садится в грузовик и едет. Есть две фермы, брошенные со времен войны, хозяева которых либо сбежали, либо погибли, и теперь стоят пустые, пока ведутся тяжбы по поводу владения. Появилось немало горячих голов, а поскольку скота больше нет, то свободной земли много.

Если ехать по заросшей грязной дороге, идущей мимо дома, то дальше будет ручей. Джаред смотрит на всё еще заколоченные окна и с тоской думает, как хорошо было бы отремонтировать этот дом для себя. С крыши кое-где упала черепица, на веранде сидит тощий кот и взирает на грузовик Джареда прищуренными глазами. Должно быть, вылез погреться на солнышке; сейчас не по сезону жаркая даже для Техаса погода. В следующий раз Джаред захватит для него еды.

За домом колея становится хуже, попадаются рытвины размером со ствол шахты, а колючки сдирают краску, но это лучшее место на пять миль в округе, и Джареду не терпится увидеть Дженсена. Он знает, выруливая на гребень холма, что Дженсен уже здесь, по теплой дымке довольства, растекающейся по краю сознания.

Аламо занимает собой почти всю небольшую долину по другую сторону холма, солнечные лучи играют радужными отблесками на его золотисто-бронзовых броневых пластинах вдоль спины. Джаред останавливает грузовик и вылезает. Он вынужден надеть темные очки, когда Дженсен поворачивает шею, упираясь в него взглядом. У дракона глаза с тяжелыми веками, зрачки сужены из-за бликов, и он довольно урчит. Джаред обхватывает основание ближайшего рога, и Дженсен поднимает его, чтобы Джаред занял свое привычное место под «плечом». Дженсен свивает шею, так что его подбородок ложится на сложенное крыло, и Джаред улыбается. Дженсен сморщивает верхнюю губу и фыркает от удовольствия. Джаред откидывается назад, и Дженсен снова прикрывает глаза.

При такой близости хорошее настроение Дженсена передается Джареду почти полностью. Странно, насколько быстро Джаред привык к этому, он даже стал громче говорить, когда Дженсена нет рядом, пытаясь заполнить молчание там, где привык ощущать присутствие Дженсена.

Джаред чувствует, что сейчас Дженсен больше всего счастлив, чем за всё то время, прошедшее с возвращения после Рождества. Как-то Дженсен объяснил ему, когда они лежали ночью, свернувшись друг вокруг друга и медленно погружаясь в дрему, что чувства не всегда передаются через сознание. «Счастье» ассоциируется у Джареда с разными вещами; он думает о своих собаках, свежеприготовленной еде и по-настоящему хорошей вечеринке с друзьями. Он думает об этом, и именно эти ассоциации вызывает в его памяти радость Дженсена.

Джаред некоторое время купается в этом ощущении, получая удовольствие от тепла и хорошего настроения, пока его не прерывает резкий выдох Дженсена. Джаред слышит неподалеку всплеск и поворачивает голову на звук – любопытство пересиливает желание комфорта. Ручей плещется вокруг задних лап Дженсена, и видно, как вода течет из ручья ему на хвост.

– Чувак, ты что делаешь?

_Я же говорил, что хочу порыбачить_ , зевает Дженсен, выпуская язычок пламени и струйку дыма.

– Так ты ничего не поймаешь.

_Хоть попробую_ , отвечает Дженсен обиженно, но это звучит как-то неубедительно из-за довольства, которое всё еще наполняет подсознание Джареда.

– Может, ты забыл, но ты размером с гору. В этом ручье уже точно ничего не осталось. Даже у рыбы есть мозги. – От жары и компании техасские нотки в его голосе становятся гуще.

Дженсен сгибает крыло, слегка пихая Джареда.

_Задница_.

– Кроме того они совсем маленькие, – широко улыбается Джаред. – Может, отправимся на юг? Там море! Ты порыбачишь на кита. Они большие, их так не распугаешь.

_Да чтоб тебя!_ Дженсен фыркает, сдвигаясь, чтобы еще шире развалиться на земле, подрагивая чуть растопыренными крыльями. _Никуда я не пойду._

Джаред смеется.

– Немного солнышка, и тебе больше вообще ничего не нужно, да?

Дженсен утвердительно сопит, потом демонстративно отворачивает голову и закрывает глаза. Джаред тоже закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо солнцу; жара печет, время течет и прямо сейчас ему очень хорошо.

3\. Весь мир земных творений

Джаред иногда думает, что по-настоящему сложная вещь, касающаяся драконов, – это то, что они не совсем люди, хотя достаточно близко к ним, из-за чего кажется, что они должны быть людьми всё время. Даже Аламо не на сто процентов Дженсен, хотя Джаред признает, что совпадение чертовски велико. Но он постоянно забывает, что разница всё-таки есть, пока что-нибудь не случается.

Линь прилетела к ним в гости из Кореи, и почти все выходные они заняты полетами. У Дэвида концерт в Нью-Йорке, и Джаред – единственный человек, которого нужно возить на себе. Стоит ранняя весна, и сейчас еще холоднее, чем бывает зимой в родном Техасе, поэтому, конечно же, Линь хочется купаться. Джаред утеплился и теперь в дюжинах слоев одежды выглядит как человечек с рекламы Мишлена, яро завидуя этим двоим с их бронированными шкурами в фут толщиной. Серый день, и дыхание Джареда оседает в воздухе и на низко плывущих облаках. 

Они не стали забираться далеко от Ванкувера; рядом с местным стейк-хаусом, в котором можно пообедать, есть заповедник, а двух драконов гораздо тяжелее телепортировать, чем одного. Джаред думает, что мог бы это сделать, у него есть смутное воспоминание, что в Париже ему это удавалось, но когда один из драконов – Линь, такая подвижная, энергичная и размером больше, чем Аламо, то лучше не рисковать.

Так приятно снова полетать; расписание съемок было кошмарным – Крипке торопился закончить сериал. Он и Дженсен снимались на разных площадках, встречаясь только в коридоре или за завтраком, и когда у Дженсена появлялось время полетать, Джаред почти всегда был на съемках. 

Они летят на север, в сторону острова Боуэн. Джаред слезает с плеча Дженсена, чтобы найти укрытие под деревьями, пока Линь плещется. Они оба сложили крылья вдоль спинной брони и похожи на морских змей. Джаред захватил с собой фотоаппарат и, пытаясь нашарить его в кармане, чуть не выронил его. 

Он успевает снять три фото, как Линь макает Дженсена в воду, как вдруг появляется еще один дракон – он планирует, расправив крылья и задевая когтями поверхность воды, оставляя за собой пенную дорожку. Джаред не узнает этого дракона, она не из их звена. Он тянет шею, чтобы посмотреть, что сделает Дженсен, который вместе с Линь кружит вокруг новоприбывшего.

Джаред предполагает, что Дженсен будет вести себя холодно, но скорее всего вежливо, однако он впервые видит, что Дженсен на публике… не беспокоится, хотя и не расслаблен полностью. Джареду сложно сказать, чего он ожидал – кивка или рычания – но точно не того, что Аламо будет тереться мордой и шеей с этим незнакомцем в эдаком непринужденном интимном приветствии. Новичка включают в игру, и не проходит нескольких секунд, как они уже плещутся в воде. Новичок издает смешные чирикающие звуки и ныряет под Аламо, чтобы схватить Линь за хвост.

Всё это довольно неожиданно, и Джаред ставит камеру на запись, подбираясь поближе, чтобы было лучше видно. В течение двадцать минут к ним присоединяются еще четыре дракона, они кружат всей толпой, кусаясь и брызгаясь водой. Джаред подхватывает радостное воодушевление Дженсена и повышенно сумасшедшие планы мести, лелеемые Линь, но беспокойства нет и так радостно видеть Аламо, раскованного и уверенного, полностью контролирующего всю встречу.

Когда Джаред замечает судно, наполненное туристами, в воде уже играют десять драконов, и проходит целый час времени. Он бросает взгляд на судно, отслеживая краем сознания реакцию Дженсена. 

– Ну что, готов прикрыть лавочку?

_Не порти настроение_. Линь ворчит, выныривая на поверхность, и трясет мордой, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны.

_Дин прав._   
Рокот Аламо прерывает игру, и остальные драконы перестают резвиться, вытягивая шеи в сторону судна. Джаред уже думает не о «Дженсене», а об «Аламо»; по кодовому имени он догадался, что остальные слушали их, да и Дэвид три дня убеждал его в том, как мало людей даже в МДС знают, кто на самом деле Аламо. Это правило, по-видимому, не смягчилось в отличие от правила «уважай личное пространство Дженсена». Джаред морщится от вспышек. Дженсен тихо рычит, и от этого долгого рокочущего звука по воде идет рябь. Джаред не собирается рисковать прыгать на него с такого расстояния; с его-то везучестью он рухнет в воду и замерзнет насмерть.

Джаред смотрит на свой телефон, соображает, сколько у них времени, и поднимает взгляд на Аламо, который всё еще наблюдает за судном как за потенциальным обедом.

– Я готов к прыжку домой; ты и Линь пойдете сразу в ресторан?

_Может, мне стоит переодеться?_ Задумчиво спрашивает Линь. _В красное платье? Или зеленое?  
_  
 _Ты прекрасно выглядишь_. Фыркает Аламо. _Хорошо. На обычном месте?_

– Дай мне минут двадцать пять. – Джаред не утруждает себя приличествующим прощальным жестом и концентрируется. Мир исчезает, и Джаред открывает глаза в спальне, гадая о том, как он собирается обсуждать свои чувства без поддержки Дженсена. Попросить о поддержке Линь? Ему понадобится Дженсен, чтобы переводить, но это можно устроить. Джаред хватает смазку с тумбочки и с улыбкой засовывает ее в карман.

4\. Эпилог/Двигай телом (двигай мозгами)

Джаред не девственник, это точно. И не то чтобы распущенный, но он привык к тактильным ощущениям, к тому же провел большую часть жизни на закрытых съемочных площадках в окружении небольшой группы людей, вдали от «нормальной» жизни. Во время долгих съемок формируется эдакий маленький, как мыльный пузырь, замкнутый мирок, в котором обычные правила не действуют, и ты проводишь с этими людьми почти все время, нормальные границы словно стираются. Всё это Джаред никогда не смог бы объяснить человеку, далекому от съемок.

Так что да, Джаред давным-давно перестал париться насчет галочек в списке сексуальных побед.

Сейчас это так далеко от «сексуальных побед»; «cловно другая вселенная» – порой размышляет Джаред. Дженсен всё еще движется достаточно напряженно – Джаред чувствует фантомную боль вдоль линии собственных ребер, когда думает об этом – но смеется и держит руку на талии Джареда. Они оба еще в униформе, но когда Дженсен рядом, от него идет жар, как от печки. Джаред весь потный, от облегчения и возбуждения слегка кружится голова. Весь отель наполнен добровольцами в черной униформе, которые радостно толкаются и приветствуют друг друга.

Атмосфера будоражит и ошеломляет, словно сейчас два часа ночи на хорошей – по-настоящему хорошей – вечеринке, когда все уже перетрахались или готовы нажраться в хлам. Дженсен привлекает всеобщее внимание; Джаред не может понять, как они, зная, кто он такой, вообще не парятся. У Падалеки так стоит, что трудно ходить: при каждом шаге тяжелая ткань трется о промежность. Трусы отвратительны, и Джаред старается поменьше суетиться: один неверный вздох и он спустит в штаны. Он даже не различает людей, снующих вокруг; все его сознание сконцентрировано на том, насколько плохой идеей будет прижать Дженсена к стене и целовать до тех пор, пока им нечем будет дышать. Дженсен сдвигается, раздается сухое фыркание. Они уже в лифте? Когда это произошло?

Дженсен сильнее стискивает его за пояс – ничего себе – да, это и правда плохая идея! Джаред изнемогает от жары, и, будь он дома, он сбежал бы с ледяным чаем или просто льдом в какое-нибудь затененное место, чтобы растянуться там в обнимку с пультом от кондиционера. Дженсен слишком горячий, слишком близко, и Джаред давит в горле стон. Кто-то другой тоже стонет в лифте, и Джаред слегка опускает голову, наваливаясь на Дженсена. Он тяжело дышит, словно в дешевом порно.

_С тобой ничего не может быть дешевого, Джей_. От мыслей Дженсена у него по всему телу мурашки. Невозможно объяснить разницу; он слышит слова, как будто Дженсен прошептал их ему прямо в ухо, но это намного больше, чем просто слова. Его сердцебиение учащается и дрожь проходит вдоль позвоночника – от возбуждения Дженсена у Джареда потрескивают нервные окончания. Он не думал, что можно испытывать больше возбуждения и страсти, чем сейчас, когда он ощущает, как бьется сердце Дженсена, чувствует жар и тяжесть его члена, как своего собственного. Но это еще не всё – ощущение кожи, атласа и, господи всемогущий, Джаред вот-вот вспыхнет.

Раздается еще один стон, мягкий и протяжный, и Джаред прикусывает язык, во рту становится сухо от попыток не думать ни о чем. Тесно прижавшись к боку Джареда, словно слившись воедино, Дженсен рядом с ним практически вибрирует. Лифт звякает, Дженсен тащит его наружу, Джаред спотыкается, и они оба врезаются в стену. У Дженсена крепкие мышцы – крепче, чем стена, и Джаред скулит через нос, так сильно прикусывая язык, что на нём чувствуется вкус крови.

Дженсен дышит короткими загнанными вдохами, потом кренится в сторону. Слышится поскребывание по закрытой двери, расположенной рядом. Джаред смыкает руки на бедрах Дженсена и подается вперед, прилипая к изгибу спины Дженсена настолько идеально, что стонет Дженсену в шею. Ответный стон Дженсена ломается в верхнем регистре, когда он толкается назад. Джаред покачивается, чувствуя головокружение, поскольку вся кровь из мозга рванула вниз. Дженсен шипит, когда Джаред сводит бедра, прижимая свой член к его заднице.

Раздается щелчок, и они валятся в дверной проем, рефлексы Джареда срабатывают как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать им обоим упасть на пол. Он обвивает Дженсена за талию и впихивает в комнату. Джаред осознает, что дверь за ними захлопнулась, но ему плевать, его мозг полностью занят огромным траходромом, и дымящимся от желания техасцем, который еле переводит дух в его руках.

Они падают на кровать, и наступает ужасная минута борьбы с застежками и пряжками: из этой униформы хрен выберешься, и Дженсен рычит, по-настоящему рычит, сдирая с Джареда комбинезон, и это, черт возьми, так возбуждает! Джареду удалось избавиться от респиратора и очков, и он кусает Дженсена в шею, как только видит полоску голой кожи. Дженсен издает горловой полустон-полурык и выгибается так сильно, что чуть не сбрасывает Джареда. 

Они продолжают копошиться, ругаться сквозь зубы и шипеть, пытаясь раздеть друг друга. Джаред не был таким неуклюжим с подросткового возраста, и Дженсен смеется ему в шею, закатывая глаза, когда Джаред скребет ногтями по его груди, прищипывая сосок. У Джареда всё зудит от желания, он крепко и глубоко целует Дженсена, и их языки танцуют во влажном жарком плену.

Когда пальцы Дженсена скользят под резинку его трусов, Джаред знает – он не продержится долго, господи, он знает это слишком хорошо. Этому уже ничто не может помешать, но, черт его побери, если он кончит первым! Джаред толкает Дженсена на кровать, распиная на покрывале, и краем сознания отмечает грубость ткани, касающейся рук, которыми он держит Дженсена за спину. Тот дышит так тяжело, словно не может нормально вдохнуть, и они толкаются друг о друга, липкие, перевозбужденные и горящие.

Джаред на секунду отрубается – словно он взорвался – разлетелся по атому по всей солнечной системе. Он чувствует, как Дженсен кончает, словно послеоргазменный шок громыхает по булыжной мостовой его мыслей. Они теснее обвивают друг друга несмотря на жар. Это липко, непристойно и до охуения потрясающе. Джаред никогда больше не сможет пошевелиться. Он приникает губами к слипшимся прядям волос Дженсена, улыбается в ответ на его сонное бормотание и погружается в дремотное забытье.

Они спускаются к завтраку после полудня, когда Джаред уже подъел в мини-баре все шоколадные батончики и пакетики с арахисом. Он идет, собственнически и гордо положив руку Дженсену на плечо. Когда они добираются до буфета со шведским столом, Дженсен хлопает его по плечу, вырываясь из объятий, чтобы сказать «привет» Дэвиду. Джаред вполглаза следит за ним, наполняя едой поднос размером с Импалу. Только усевшись за стол, он начинает осознавать, что все в зале смотрят на него.

Это не то чтобы непривычная ситуация – Джаред провел немало конвенций – но ощущение странное. Джаред немного ссутуливает плечи, чувствуя себя по-глупому неуверенным в себе, однако начинает есть. Присутствующие продолжают на него пялиться, но еда настолько восхитительна, что Джаред радостно отвлекается на бекон и яичницу. Он едва не давится этим беконом, когда Дэвид хлопает его по плечу.

– С добрым утром! – удается Джареду выговорить, после того как Дженсен заботливо постучал его по спине.  
– С добрым днем и тебя, – Дэвид садится напротив, а Дженсен, наоборот, рядом. Тот немного замкнут в себе, что заметил бы любой, кто видел Дженсена на публичных мероприятиях. Джаред придвигает его ближе, снова кладя руку ему на плечо, и оглядывается вокруг.

– О, о них не беспокойся, – непринужденно произносит Дэвид, потягивая свой вечный чай из кружки. – Они восхищаются твоим темпераментом.

Джаред замирает, не донеся чашку с кофе до рта. Улыбка Дэвида тут же исчезает за краем кружки, от которой тот не может оторваться. Неужели Дэвид говорит о том, о чем Джареду кажется? Не может быть!

Дэвид фыркает.  
– Похоже вы уже забыли, какая специализация у Аламо, да?

Джаред непонимающе моргает.  
– Конечно, нет… он… ой. Вот черт!

Дженсен, помертвев, дрожит рядом, и, обводя взглядом зал, пытается незаметно пересчитать присутствующих. Дэвид невозмутимо пьет свой чай. Джаред роняет голову на стол и начинает рыдать от смеха. Дженсен пихает его, и Джаред обнимает его в ответ.

– Чувак, это будет самая потрясающая история каминг-аута всех времен!

5\. Тпе не пойдёт

Джаред на самом деле не понимает, как это произошло. Он мучился от жажды, всё не мог заснуть, а Дженсен был рядом, под одеялом. Потом Дженсен скажет, что он просто не захотел рисковать и спускаться в темноте по лестнице. Джаред упал с лестницы аккурат один раз за все те годы, что они живут в этом доме, но Дженсен явно думает, что у него на этот счет глубокая травма.

Джаред ясно помнит две вещи: решение не включать свет, когда его рука наткнулась на выключатель на стене и превращение ковра под ногами в твердый бетон. От внезапного холода он окончательно просыпается и оглядывается по сторонам, потом вверх на небоскребы и запоздало ловит мысль _«Скорее всего я больше не в Канаде»._

После двух секунд обдумывания этой мысли он решает, что никогда Дженсену об этом не скажет. Когда попытка почувствовать любопытно-удивленное настроение той части сознания, которая отвечает за телепатическую связь с Дженсеном, оказывается безуспешной, Джаред начинает психовать. Он стоит посреди тихой пригородной улицы. На некоторых домах висят американские флаги, что одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. Прохладно, но не так пробирает холодом до костей, как в Ванкувере.

Скорее всего он не превратится в ледышку. Возможно. С другой стороны, Джаред понимает, что он в самом деле совсем не в Канаде, и это как-то хреново. На нем трусы и старая футболка с обтрепанными краями. А еще на нем дешевое пластиковое фиолетовое кольцо, которое он стащил из трейлера Дженсена после окончания съемок. Дженсен долго выходил из роли Дина, при этом зевал и спотыкался на таких простых задачах, как застегивание пуговиц рубашки. Джаред был слишком взвинчен, чтобы сидеть тихо, поэтому стал изучать аккуратно сложенные вещи Дженсена и нашел это кольцо.

Джаред вспоминает улыбку Дженсена – слишком усталую, но искреннюю, светящуюся, и его смех – слишком усталый, чтобы Дженсен мог смеяться громко, но словно он сконцентрировал всю свою радость в этом тихом фырканье, которое заставляло Джареда сиять как ненормального. Джаред обхватывает себя руками и пытается настроиться снова на Ванкувер и Дженсена. 

Ничего не происходит.

Джаред всё еще не ас в телепортации; у него лучше получается, если нет времени слишком задумываться над тем, что он делает. Он это делает так просто, как будто ловит ртом M&Ms. Джаред в курсе, что телепортация – одна из самых редких сверхспособностей, и несмотря на все усилия Дженсена им не удалось пригласить специалиста, который научил бы Джареда, так что ему приходится приноравливаться самому. Джареду стало казаться, что у него всё здорово получается как раз перед тем, как он очутился полуголый на неизвестной улице, возможно, за тысячу миль от дома!

Джаред слышит звук мотора и видит поворачивающую из-за угла машину, дико озираясь в поисках места, куда он мог бы спрятаться, но это оказывается невозможно, потому что это открытая пригородная улица, на которой к несчастью отсутствуют места, куда парень его роста мог бы спрятаться. Но раньше, чем он успевает нырнуть за мусорные баки, машина, поравнявшись с ним, останавливается, и окно в ней опускается. Джаред видит на водительском сидении Дэвида – усталого, помятого и с телефоном, прижатым между ухом и плечом – и тот машет Джареду рукой, чтобы он забирался в машину.  
– Да, да, я нашел его. Ты хочешь с ним поговорить? Ну да, глупый вопрос, знаю. Держи.

Он протягивает трубку Джареду.  
– Алло?

– Джей? – это Дженсен, и Джаред чуть не падает в обморок от облегчения. В голосе Дженсена слышна усталость, но и облегчение тоже. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, да, я в норме, – говорит Джаред, отодвигая сиденье назад, чтобы хоть немного вытянуть вперед ноги. – Я без понятия, что вообще произошло, или где я, черт возьми, нахожусь.

– Таллахасси, – услужливо сообщает Дэвид, останавливаясь у пустынного перекрестка, чтобы подождать, когда переключится светофор.

– Таллахасси, ви… – Джаред замирает и поворачивается к Дэвиду. – Таллахасси? Что я, твою мать, делаю в Таллахасси?

Дэвид смеривает его красноречивым взглядом, затем снова смотрит на дорогу. Джаред рычит и Дженсен смеется в ответ, потом он зевает, и Джаред не может сдержать нежную улыбку, которая скорее всего выглядит ужасно сопливо.  
– Похоже, ты выдохся, чувак.

– Есть немного, – отвечает Дженсен, снова зевая. – Как ты думаешь, ты вернешься обратно сам или мне нужно тебя забрать?

– Эээ…– Джаред увиливает от прямого ответа, поскольку он вроде бы хочет, чтобы Дженсен его забрал, но проблема в том, что Джареда не очень прельщает отложенное вознаграждение и он терпеть не может быть так далеко от Дженсена, что само по себе уже перешло грань «созависимости» и приближается к стадии «гнусный сталкер». Дженсен снова зевает, и Джаред слегка поворачивается к окну. – Я уже тут освоился и прекрасно могу вернуться сам, а тебе, чувак, надо поспать.

Дженсен рычит.  
– Задница. Только поэтому я повешу трубку. Позвони, когда нужно будет оттащить твою задницу домой.

– Я принесу тебе завтрак, – дразнит Джаред. – Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, – тихо отвечает Дженсен, и Джаред решается нажать отбой только спустя несколько секунд. Дэвид делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и Джаред просто пялится в окно, пока Дэвид не находит круглосуточную забегаловку и пару шлепанцев. Джаред пьет вторую чашку кофе и не сразу замечает, что Дэвид барабанит пальцами по столу. Джаред перестает нянчиться со своей жалкой созависимостью настолько, что в состоянии заметить свое невежливое поведение. – Эй, спасибо тебе.

– Ммм? – Дэвид поднимает на него взгляд и потом улыбается. – Не за что. Не хотел, чтобы тебя арестовали за непристойное обнажение.

– Эти трусы совершенно чистые! – протестует Джаред, улыбаясь. Дэвид закатывает глаза и потягивает свой чай. – Ты знаешь, что случилось? Почему я попал сюда? Почему ты не злишься на то, что Дженсен заставил тебя искать меня в такую несусветную рань?

– Я ожидал, что что-то подобное произойдет, – обычным тоном сообщает Дэвид, как будто они обсуждают, как Джаред споткнулся. – На самом деле всё гораздо лучше, чем я думал. Я рад, что твой диапазон настолько расширился.

Джаред ставит кружку на стол и делает глубокий, медленный вдох.  
– Объясни.

Дэвид оглядывает почти пустую забегаловку, потом наклоняется ближе и начинает говорить. Он рассказывает Джареду о первых днях войны, когда телепортация впервые стала проявляться у добровольцев. Рассказывает о том, как они поначалу ее не распознали. Потом говорит о периоде адаптации.  
– Это психологическое, ну так считается. Ты проявляешь способность или активируешь ее, и тут начинается период, когда ты применяешь ее естественно. Лёд – из Британской Королевской гвардии – изучал этот вопрос в Кембридже; он считает, что у тебя есть инстинктивное понимание того, как надо делать, и это помогает прожить первые несколько недель. Потом нужно учиться контролировать способность сознательно.

У Джареда возникает чувство, что ему надо записывать. Дэвид смеется.  
– Аламо всё это знает. Просто спроси его, когда забудешь что-нибудь.

– Почему он мне не рассказал? – спрашивает Джаред, чувствуя досаду и обиду.

– Потому что если бы он тебе рассказал, ты бы стал слишком задумываться об этом, – просто отвечает Дэвид. – Телепортация самая сложная для адаптации.

– Почему? – спрашивает Джаред, и Дэвид отворачивается.

Потом он рассказывает Джареду о том, как способности случайно проявляются, пока не научишься их контролировать. Он намекает на то, что период адаптации Дженсена был просто адом на земле. Затем без какого-либо умысла, так Джареду показалось во всяком случае, он добавляет:  
– Конечно, телепортацией ведь не занимаются драконы.

– Что? – Джаред смотрит на него во все глаза. – Драконы не умеют телепортироваться?

– Нет, – отвечает Дэвид, допив свой чай.– Ни один дракон не умеет телепортироваться.

– Не понимаю. – Джареду в самом деле нужно всё записать.

– Драконы… – Дэвид колеблется и смотрит на пустую чашку в руках. – Драконы, у которых появляется способность к телепортации, не выживают в период адаптации.

Джаред резко выпрямляется.  
– Что?

– Никто не знает, почему так, – подтверждает Дэвид. – Последняя версия состоит в том, что дело именно в драконьем естестве. Когда ты учишься контролировать телепортацию, ты случайно телепортируешься в «безопасные» места. Вот почему ты попал сюда, я так думаю.

Джаред поначалу не совсем врубается: он бы скорее попал к себе домой, но чем больше он думает об этом и о том, что он до сих пор так и не придумал, как рассказать родителям, что он доброволец, тем больше появляется смысла в словах Дэвида.  
– А как это связано?

– Как я сказал уже, этого никто не знает наверняка, но обычно требуется секунд пять, чтобы телепортироваться, правильно?

– Вроде того.

– Нужно три секунды, чтобы превратиться из человека в дракона.

Джаред с трудом переваривает эту информацию.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что они превращаются на полпути? 

– Возможно, – пожимает плечами Дэвид. – Они не возвращаются, или их находят мертвыми далеко от места старта. Как я уже сказал, никто точно не знает. 

– Ну и хрень, – говорит Джаред, чувствуя, как в желудке начинает всё скручиваться от страха. 

– Вот именно. – Дэвид протягивает через стол руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, – не беспокойся об этом; люди справляются отлично. Просто не телепортируйся пьяным, усталым или накуренным, и всё будет в лучшем виде.

– Легко тебе говорить, – огрызается Джаред, потом чувствует, что он еще большая задница, чем был раньше.

– Кончай срываться на мне, – твердо говорит Дэвид. – Скоро приедет Марианна, наверное, на следующей неделе. Она объяснит тебе все тонкие моменты. А теперь ешь свой чертов завтрак и думай, как попадешь домой.

У Джареда бурчит в желудке, и он смущенно покашливает. Дэвид улыбается и идет заказывать. Неделя! Джаред сможет продержаться неделю. Неделю не есть мишины пирожки с коноплей. Дженсен не будет против, если они неделю не будут ходить в бар. Потом Джаред вспоминает о съемочном графике на следующую неделю. 

О. Вот черт. Джаред хватает телефон Дэвида и набирает для Дженсена сообщение. _Скоро буду. Помнишь, где наручники? Они мне понадобятся._

Только когда спустя почти час на телефон приходит ответное сообщение, и Дэвид на повороте чуть не врезается во впереди идущий внедорожник, Джаред вспоминает, что не подписался под сообщением.


End file.
